His Parents
by fangirl for days
Summary: Nobody know much about Terrence Maybeck's parents. No one knows what happened to them, except for himself and Aunt Jelly. Curiosity drove me to creating this story of small snapshots about his parents and of course Terry himself.
1. His Parents

i. Giggling, a three year old Terrence Maybeck, dove behind the couch away from his parents who were trying to catch him. He didn't like baths. Not one bit.

"Terry, we're going to get you!" His mom, Genevieve, cooed, looking behind the TV, which was another one of Maybeck's favorite hiding spots.

"Where could our little man be?" His dad, Jerry, crossed his arms in thought as he looked around the living room.

Terrence stifled a laugh and popped up from behind the couch, "I here daddy!" He didn't necessarily understand that he just sold himself out. When he did, it was too late, his dad had scooped him up while his mom ran upstairs to get the bath going.

"Noooooooo! I don't want to take a bath daddy!" He whined as Jerry took him upstairs to the bathroom.

"Why? You'll attract all the ladies' in pre-school." His dad chuckled as Genevieve scolded him.

"He's a three year old, Jer!"

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding."

The Maybeck family was a tight knit threesome, and they loved each other very much. From a young age, Terrence expressed his love for art...on the walls of course. Genevieve didn't mind (but it took a while for Jerry to get used to it), so they comprised and let him have a wall in his room just for coloring on.

ii. By the time he was eight, Maybeck had moved three times. It was because his father was in the Navy, and the job required his family to move wherever the base was. He was in Virginia now, and starting his first day of school at Brookwood Elementary, even though it was already January. He managed, though. Terry managed the rest of his second grade year there. He never saw his father often anymore, but when he did the moments were complete bliss. It was a humid August day, his mother and Terry were waiting the arrival of Jerry. He was supposed to be coming later this afternoon. Neither of them expected what actually had come. Late at night, after Genevieve's worrying and Terrence's drawing (more out of stress, but the eight year old didn't know it he didn't know it), a knock came to the door.

Terry's ears perked up, "dad!" He exclaimed as he got up, running downstairs but stopping halfway when he saw his mom at the door. There was also two uniformed men that were talking. Terry couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but it made his mommy break down crying. That was the day he found out that his dad was killed.

iii. At the age of ten, Terry Maybeck's life went upside down. His mom was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer. Genevieve and Maybeck still lived in their house in Virginia after his father's death. They went on with life eventually, and when Maybeck thought everything was getting better, it only got worse.

"Are you going to live, momma?" Maybeck asked one day as he snuggled up to her side when they were watching their favorite Disney movie, The Lion King, together.

"I promise you, Terry. I will fight my hardest to stay with you for as long as I can." Genevieve said, her southern accent breaking as she rubbed his shoulder gently.

Maybeck wasn't expecting her death day. Everything seemed so chaotic. Like the world around him was just crumbling to a million pieces that he wasn't able to pick up. Terrence was 12 now, and Genevieve fought breast cancer bravely for two years. He was standing by her hospital bed, holding her hand tightly. Her health had been great for a few months and one day it just deflated.

"I love you, Terry. Always remember that. Stay strong, okay? Keep up your grades. Keep up with your art. You are truly amazing at it, just like your Aunt Bess." Genevieve said weakly, squeezing Terry's hand.

"Momma please don't go. I need you. I love you." Terry said, his eyes full of tears, "you can do it, and I know it. Please." He pleaded before his mother's heartbeat monitor flat-lined.

iiii. After his mother's funeral, Terry moved in with his Aunt Bess to Orlando, Florida. She had an apartment above her art shop, The Crazy Glaze, and was happy to be the legal guardian of Maybeck. Terry, on the other hand, wasn't so happy about it. He loved his Aunt, really. However, depression had taken over the twelve year old's body. And it took a while for him to strengthen his walls. When he did, he was a different person than who he used to be. Now he was more closed off, sometimes a jerk, but still an artist that his mom wanted him to be. When he was fourteen, news got around about the DHI Program, Disney Host Interactive (Daylight Hologram Imaging). He heard that it could help with his college payments and things like that he didn't quite understand. If anything Aunt Jelly could use the help to pay for his college. And he auditioned for it. What he never thought would happen, happened. Terry Maybeck was a DHI, and he knew his parents would be proud.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of this? I hope it's not too sad, but I like exploring the life of Maybeck because he deserves a lot more attention than what the KK fandom has given him LOL! If you liked this please leave a nice review or maybe even fav it? I'm thinking of doing a second chapter where he finally opens up to his fellow keepers. Lemme know what you think**

 **~fangirl for days**


	2. Arlington

"Terry, where are you going?" Charlene asked curiously as she stood from the chair she was sitting in. She spent the day with Maybeck and when he slipped away to the bathroom, Aunt Bess came to the back room, striking up a conversation with her. It was easy to engage with the older woman, she was kind-hearted and very friendly; reminding Charlene of Maybeck when only the two hung out. Very rarely would he show that side of himself to the Keepers.

Maybeck looked at her from the doorway, "I just got in here, gimme a break!" He laughed, moving back over to her. "What do you mean? I'm going nowhere."

"Aunt Jelly told me you guys were heading to Virginia this weekend."

"If you know where I'm going, why are you asking?" Maybeck shoved her lightly, unable to contain a grin.

"Oh well let me rephrase...why are you going to Virginia?" Charlene rolled her eyes playfully.

"To visit my dad. For his birthday." He replies simply with a shrug. "I may even see my mom too."

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but if you're parents live in Virginia, how come you don't?"

 _Live_ , the simple word stung his chest and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe as memories of his parents came flooding back. Ones that he wasn't particularly ready to remember.

"Terry?" Charlene asked cautiously, putting a gentle (perfectly manicured) hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh sorry, did I zone out? You're just so distracting." He said, smirking slightly, which earned a laugh from the blonde-haired beauty.

"You don't have to tell me." She said softly, taking his hand.

"Do you want to come? A quick fore-warning it may be a little weird." Maybeck didn't feel like explaining, not at the moment.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I would love to meet your parents." Charlene was clearly oblivious to the fact that they were both deceased.

Terry took a small breath, a flash of worry behind his deep brown eyes, "okay. I'll pick you up by 7:30 a.m...bring an overnight bag, I don't plan on driving twenty four hours for a round trip."

"Okay. See you then." Charlene smiled and pecked his cheek before heading out, saying a quick goodbye to Aunt Bess.

* * *

The twelve and a half hour drive felt more like a million years. Maybeck was driving, Aunt Bess was asleep in the back seat and Charlene had drank more than enough coffee for the three of them...tripled.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Charlene asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"We're almost there, Charlie. It's fine." Maybeck shooed her off, adjusting in his seat.

"You've been driving for eleven hours. Don't you want to take a nap?"

"I'll take a nap when we get to the hotel."

"That's unfair."

"I've dealt with worse."

"Ugh."

After the next rest area stop, Charlene had finally convinced Maybeck to let her drive. They got to the hotel an hour after that, each of them heading to the lobby with their overnight bags in hand. Aunt Bess had gotten a two rooms that connected and Charlene tried to slip money into her purse...and it didn't work (but she would try again later).

Aunt Bess ended up getting her own room, but told Charlene she was welcome to stay with her if she wasn't comfortable sharing a room with Maybeck. But the two 18 year olds didn't mind, in fact Maybeck was like a huge teddy bear. He loved cuddling, which was another thing the other Keepers wouldn't know (except Willa because Charlene had to tell her best friend).

* * *

"Don't freak out, okay?" Maybeck told Charlene the next day, after he had bought flowers from the local florist who had recognized him immediately. When Jerry died, it was where Genevieve and a young, vulernable, eight-year-old Maybeck picked up flowers. It's also where the twelve-year-old boy picked up flowers for his mother's horrific death. It was a small town outside of Arlington, and almost everyone in the stores recognized him, asking how he was doing and what not.

"I won't." Charlene said, smiling slightly over at him.

Maybeck muttered something under his breath as Aunt Jelly chided him for saying the same phrase for at least the third time.

Arriving at the Arlington Cemetery in Virginia is when everything clicked in Charlene's mind. She felt her heart ache as she let her eyes wander over to Maybeck who seemed absolutely heartbroken.

"My dad was in the Navy." He said, getting out.

Charlene followed behind him and Aunt Bess, taking everything in. How come Maybeck never told her or the Keepers about his deceased father? Most likely, his mother was gone too. That's why he kept asking her not to panic. It all made sense now. The summer heat was unforgiving and brutal, and halfway through their hike up the deep hill, Aunt Bess sat down.

"You two go on, I'll meet you soon." She said, waving them off before fanning herself.

"Are you sure? We can wait." Maybeck said with a light shrug, his girlfriend nodding in agreement.

"No, no, it's fine. Go see your father." She insisted.

Maybeck nodded and headed up the hill with Charlene by his side, who tentatively took his hand. Gratefully, Maybeck gave her hand a light squeeze as he got to the spot his dad was buried.

 _ **"Jerry Maybeck**_

 _ **February 12th, 1968-August 13th, 2006**_

 _ **Thank you for your service."**_

Charlene read the tombstone, then carefully knelt down before sitting in a 's' sit, "hello, Mr. Maybeck." She whispered, glancing over at her boyfriend who joined her solemnly.

"Charlie, you don't have to d-"

"Shh, I'm talking to your dad." Charlene smiled at him, causing him to break out in a smile. "I'm Charlene Turner. Maybeck's girlfriend. We met at the DHI program in Disney World. Best day of my life, I have to say. He's certainly the greatest you can get." She paused for a moment, "I haven't heard much about you, and it's a shame. You must've been a great guy, because your son is just completely wonderful. Stuck-up sometimes. But wonderful nonetheless. I hope you're somewhere good right now. Well, I'll bet you are. It's very nice to finally know who you are."

Maybeck wiped away some tears, hearing Charlene speak was just like the cherry on top of the cake. He hadn't visited his dad in years, and guilt overwhelmed him until the tears had spilled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry that I haven't come in a while. It hurts too much. After mom died, I thought my whole world was just over. I miss you a lot dad, and I love you." He said shakily, leaning into Charlene after setting the flowers down at his grave.

From the corner of his eye, he thought he could see his dad standing by a tree nearby, in uniform. There was a simple nod, then he was gone just like that. If Maybeck had seen that when he was little, he wouldn't have believed it. However, something deep inside of him, tells Maybeck that his dad was listening. A small smile formed on his lips and he looked back at the grave, relief lowing through his body like a smooth river.


	3. Mother's Day

"My mom is expecting something extravagant for Mother's Day." Finn laughed as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"I'm just taking my mom out for breakfast and giving her a card." Philby shrugged.

"Still not sure. My brothers argue about every idea so I think I'm just going to get my mom something from myself. They'll think of something...eventually." Willa said, giggling slightly.

All of the Keepers had met up at the Frozen Marble to get ice cream and catch up. It was Spring Break during their freshman year of college, and Mother's Day was just a week away. Charlene held her boyfriend's hand tightly as the group discussed. They didn't know Maybeck was probably uncomfortable with the discussion, and she understood why he never spoke about it. He didn't like getting pity from others; it just irked him. Charlene had to stop herself multiple times from saying something like, "I'm sorry about your parents.", but there wasn't anything else to say about it.

"Well for Mother's Day, I'm thinking of visiting her. It's been a few years." Maybeck replied, swirling his spoon over his sundae.

"We've never met her before." Willa frowned, putting her chin in her hand.

"I know." He answered simply, the others looking at him with confusion.

They were probably as confused as Charlene was. No one shared their befuddlement except for when Philby asked, "If you have a mom...why don't you live with her?"

That was the same exact question Charlene had, and she could see Finn and Willa were thinking the same thing; they didn't dare ask since they had a few ideas.

"Well I did live with her." Terry sighed softly as the eyes of everyone, with an exception of Charlene, asked questions. "It's a long story."

"It's fine, Maybeck. You aren't obligated to tell us." Willa smiled a bit, elbowing Philby in the rib cage, hard, so he wouldn't say anything on an impulse.

"Yeah, don't feel pressured." Finn said, continuing to eat his ice cream. He could feel Maybeck's unease, and it left an uncomfortable tension in the air

"No, I should tell you guys. After all, you are my family." He smiled at them, nodding slightly. "I moved to Florida when I was 12. Aunt Jelly is my mom's sister." He started, glancing at his three friends that sat across from him.

"I lived in Virginia, well actually I moved around a lot. My dad was in the Navy and each time he switched bases, we switched states. So when I was little I lived in New York and other states, and when I was seven we moved to Virginia. That summer, my dad was supposed to be coming home. But what we really got were to servicemen, telling my mom that my dad had died on base. He was buried in the Arlington Cemetery..." Maybeck paused, his eyes had traveled to the table and he realized that Finn, Willa, and Philby were all frowning.

"That's terrible." Finn says sympathetically.

"Yeah." Philby agreed.

Willa stayed silent, but the solemn look on her face said it all. She was upset for him. None of them had any clue what Maybeck went through.

"Well, my mom and I managed. But when I was ten, she had gotten a mammogram. And she was diagnosed with stage 2 Breast Cancer. Fought it for two years. When I was twelve she had gotten tremendously better. It was slightly odd, since she was sick most of the time. And of course only a few months after, she got sick again. She was in the hospital for a week before she died." He finished, holding Charlene's hand tightly. Maybeck told Charlene the story after the visit to Arlington, so he knew he could seek comfort from her.

"Maybeck, that's awful. I'm so sorry." Willa said, a frown permanently etched on her lips.

"Don't be. I met you guys because of it." Maybeck smiled softly, "and you guys are pretty amazing if I say so myself."

"That's really sad, what you had to go through." Philby said, finally finding a way to say what he wanted to.

"Yeah. I can't imagine how tough it was." Finn agreed.

"It was tough but I'm not so upset about it now. Besides, if I ever needed something I know you guys have my back." He said, Charlene kissing his cheek afterwards.

* * *

"You guys don't have to come with me. Really." Maybeck insisted, packing all of their bags into his car.

"We want to meet your mom, dude. Is that a crime?" Finn quirked an eyebrow, a smile forming on his lips.

"Not at all. I just want to let you know that all of you guys are so weird. I've never met anyone who wanted to meet someone's dead mother." He rolled his eyes playfully, getting in the car. "And yet four weirdos are getting in my car to do just that."

"Well we want to give our respects." Willa said, being forced into the middle of the backseat by the other two males.

"That doesn't make us weird." Charlene said, buckling in.

"I'm sure you would do the same thing for either one of us." Finn pointed out.

"I guess that's true." Maybeck chuckled as he began to drive.

"You guess?" Philby asked.

"Fine, fine. I would." He said back.

During the drive, Maybeck refused to let anyone else take the wheel. Even though, everybody was insisting. Willa was desperate to get out of the middle seat because both of her shoulders were being used as pillows and her back began to hurt. Maybeck was stubborn, this time he didn't even let Charlene drive who practically begged him every five minutes.

"You guys are annoying." Maybeck said during the seventh hour.

"All four of us can drive and you have to be exhausted." Philby countered, finally awake from his slumber.

"I'm fine, actually."

"Well when you get tired, just let us know." Willa said, leaning her head back against the seat.

Another three hours went by and Maybeck was still behind the wheel, but all of the others decided to move spots. Philby called shotgun when Charlene asked if someone wanted to switch with her, Finn moved to the middle, Charlene and Willa on either side of him.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Maybeck pulled into the cemetery the next day.

He got out, accompanied by his friends and girlfriend.

"And once again, you guys are the weirdest people I know." Maybeck said when they followed him to Genevieve's grave.

"But you love us anyways." Charlene smiled and kissed his cheek quickly.

All of the Keepers had a rose with them, and Maybeck had a bouquet of pink flowers. "I guess." He shrugged with a small smile, getting to her grave. After paying their respects by laying down a rose and wishing a Happy Mother's Day, the gang dispersed, leaving Maybeck to have some alone time with his mom.

"So, those were my friends you just met. And my girlfriend Charlene, the blonde one. Anyways, I hope you're here somewhere or up in heaven, listening to this; I love you and I miss you mom. I wish you were able to be here now, but if you were I wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet such amazing people. And have so many amazing experiences, some near death ones, but an adventure nonetheless. I think you might have been proud of how I turned out. Well I hope you are. Happy Mother's Day." With that, he set down his bouquet of pink flowers, smiling softly.

* * *

 **THE END! What'd you guys think? Lemme know! Love y'all**

 **~fangirl for days**


	4. Their Grandparents

_**Hey guys! I would like to thank you again for all the nice comments on this story. About a week ago I came up with sort of an epilogue idea for this story. Enjoy, loves. This is the end**_

* * *

 **I.**

Terrence Maybeck couldn't help but sniffle as he looked down at his little girl, holding her for the first time. He was thirty and Charlene was twenty-nine—finally have been able to have a child.

Terry went to the Navy for a few years after graduating before being able to go to school for art. Charlene had gotten a scholarship from cheerleading to go to a college out of state and somewhere in the Midwest.

They vowed they would always find each other, no matter what.

And here they were, leading a happy life. Now with a _child!_

Charlene and Maybeck talked about what they should name her. They were so stumped they met with their friends to ask for their advice.

 _"Oh how about Lawrence Finnegan Jr?" Finn suggested. The Keepers along with Amanda and Jess were back in their favorite spot: the Marble Slab._

 _"In your dreams," Terry snorted and rolled his eyes._

 _"I'm having a girl!" Charlene giggled, picking at her ice cream._

 _"Okay...then...Finnlina?"_

 _"Oh god, no." The blonde shook her head._

 _Willa looked over at the married couple with curious eyes, always thinking of something deeper. She held Philby's hand tightly in hers, "hey, did you ever think about naming her Genevieve or maybe you could do a twist on that. Like Jen or something."_

 _Terry's eyes turned fond and he smiled, looking at Charlene._

 _His wife nodded._

 _"To honor my mom. I would love that more than anything," he whispered softly._

The memory of that day held such a special place in his heart. Now he was staring down at Jacklyn Genevieve Maybeck. Eight pounds, 12 ounces. Her skin was blotchy but her eyes were unique.

One blue, one brown. Terry was sure that was called heterochromia though he couldn't be too sure.

"Welcome to the world, baby girl," he whispered.

 **II.**

One wall was specifically so Jacklyn could draw. There was just no stopping the three year old. If she had a crayon and a surface, she was good to go. Maybeck had vague memories of when he had a wall in his old house to color on because his parents simply could not compromise with him.

Charlene didn't think it was a good idea, having many worrying thoughts about moving to a new house, _how would they cover up the drawings?_ Terry was able to convince her that they could easily paint over it. He also had a strong belief that they wouldn't move anytime soon.

She finally got Jacklyn to sleep, a tricky thing the two alternated on each night, then joined her husband on the couch.

"Got her to sleep okay?" He asked softly.

"Only had to read Cinderella twice," Charlene laughed.

"Wow. That's a record. Normally it's three and Snow White before she gets so tired out she falls asleep." He kissed her cheek for her victory.

A comfortable silence fell between them, simply listening to the noise around them. It wasn't quite empty, occasionally you could hear frogs or crickets; it was peaceful and calming.

"Ever want another?" Charlene leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes trailing up to his face.

"They'll turn out spoiled just like Jackie," he snorted, wrapping an arm around her. It was true, Jacklyn was very spoiled (mainly from having two uncles and three aunts—Finn, Willa, Philby, Amanda, and Jess). Not to mention Aunt Jelly was over every other day with a new clay project for her great niece. "But another would be lovely."

"Good." She lifted her head to look at him, a smile slowly spread on her lips. "Because I'm pregnant."

 **III.**

Jacklyn was four when her little brother was born. Needless to say she was quite jealous at all of the attention he was getting. Aunt Willa used to come over and fawn over her, now she was focused on the baby too! _Unfair._

His name was Elijah Jerry Maybeck. She remembered he had to stay in a special room in the hospital for a long time because he was sick. _At least that's how Aunt Jess described it._

All of the former Keepers and the Fairlies were there for his birth.

He was born four months early and didn't weigh much. Elijah was in the NICU for a month before he was allowed to come home. Charlene and Terry both knew he was a miracle. Since he was so premature he continuously got ear infections which meant Jacklyn had to keep away from him in risk of giving him something or obtaining something. The last thing any of them needed was two sick children.

Jacklyn held him one time when she sat on the couch with daddy. She giggled at how tiny he was. She didn't mind him so much until he started wailing. That made her unhappy.

Aunt Jelly focused all of her attention on him now when she came over. Jacklyn had no more clay projects for a very long time. _Too long._

She slowly grew accustomed to having a little brother and loved him a lot. Besides, when he was older she decided that they would have play time together. _All settled._

 **IV.**

Jacklyn Genevieve Maybeck was seventeen years old.

Elijah Jerry Maybeck was fourteen years old.

Mia Bess Maybeck was ten years old.

Charlene and Terry has agreed after Eli they weren't going to have any more children, two was definitely enough to handle. _Accidents happen._ Not that either were complaining about the "accident", in fact they both secretly wanted a third.

Amanda had teased to Charlie one day that she could get one off her hands. Charlene and Maybeck both knew Finn and Amanda wanted kids, they did. The Fairlie couldn't bear them though. Charlene knew she wasn't supposed to feel bad since it was a joke, but she did. She took Amanda's hand and offered her a sympathetic look. It wasn't like it would do anything, however the other found it comforting that her once enemy was there for her.

Mia's middle name was originally supposed to be Kelly. Aunt Bess, commonly known as Jelly, unfortunately passed away a month before she was born.

Today, Terry finally decided it was a good time for their kids to meet their grandparents.

It was a heartbreaking event. The whole family was in tears as Jackie, Eli, and Mia sat down in front of Jerry's grave for the first time. Jacklyn could physically feel the pain of her father and it reminded her of when Aunt Jelly passed away. She was so heartbroken she refused to eat. The only person who could convince her to eat was Philby, he surprisingly comforted her the most. She looked at the grave, lightly running her fingers over the engraving left there. Jacklyn _felt_ him. His spirit. She didn't say anything about the feeling, wanting to keep it for herself.

The next day they went to Genevieve Maybeck's grave which was in town. Eli was silent the whole time. His face was blank. On the inside, his heart was sinking into his stomach. He didn't know how to handle his emotions properly and couldn't show what he was really feeling. He feared that his dad would think he was a heartless kid (Terry didn't. He knew his son has tough times with expressing himself)

Mia was young however she understood. She was sad too. She hung onto her mommy's hand, thankful her parents were still alive to take care of her.

"They were great people," Terry said, setting down flowers. He tried to hide his sadness but being here with his family was bringing back the emotion he normally hid. "They would've loved each of you unconditionally."


End file.
